Oatmeal on Rainy Days
by Dustland-Fairytales
Summary: In which the weather is depressing, Shisui is ludicrous, and Itachi is just Itachi.


_For hiza_chan aka Phantasmilk. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Shisui hated rainy days. He hated them because on rainy days his mother refused to let him play outside with Itachi (not that Itachi would ever grace him with his presence when it was raining anyway, but still), and really, this dull grey was almost lessening his enthusiasm and will to play; it was depressing. Also, his mother never seemed to be inclined to prepare a nice, hearty breakfast like she usually did on sunny days. Perhaps the rain was making her depressed and lazy as well. On rainy days, the only thing he ever got for breakfast was oatmeal. It was a good thing it didn't rain that often in Konoha, because Shisui hated oatmeal just as much as rainy days, and maybe even more.

The only thing that partially lightened up his crabby mood was that on this particular day, Itachi was sitting by his side. Shisui had forced him to stay overnight (or rather, he had made sure to keep him so long until the forecast storm had actually begun and Itachi refused to step outside, most likely because he was afraid that his totally girly hair would suffer some damage caused by the rain), and so here he sat, picking at his bowl of oatmeal with a disapproving frown on his forehead, before shrugging and eating it without complaining. It was creepy, really, how obedient and polite that kid was, and his acting skills must've been close to perfect, because no one should be able to keep a straight face while swallowing something of this consistency and flavour.

"So," Shisui began, dropping his spoon, not caring that this resulted in his oatmeal splashing all over the table and his clothes, "what will we be doing today?"

Itachi's answer, which was preceded by yet another disapproving glance that roughly translated to _why am I even putting up with such an immature, ill-bred moron?_ , was curt and somewhat sharp. "Studying. There are some scrolls I need to look over again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shisui snorted. "You don't ever have to look over scrolls more than one time. And, by the way, you're a nerd."

Itachi stiffened indignantly. "That I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. And that's why you're not studying today. We'll be going down to the Nakano, how 'bout that? It will be nice when the sun comes out later. I'm sure it will be a great day. We can have a picnic."

"The sun won't be coming out at all today, Shisui." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Are you both blind and deaf? It will be raining the entire day. The weather forecast said so, Aunt Uruchi said so, and I say so, and if you look outside you know it is true."

"Keep your hands away from my soap bubble, you full-time pessimist!"

"...uh?"

"I said...oh, well, you know what, forget it. I should've known you wouldn't understand the metaphor."

"I did understand it very well, Shisui-nii," Itachi answered coolly. "I was merely taken aback by the dimension of your idiocy – _again_."

"Why you little – "

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if your next idea was to take a cocktail umbrella and try to use it to fly."

"...you know, that's actually a cool idea."

"...I'm not even going to consider responding to that."

"Suit yourself. Did I ever tell you you were a stick-in-the-mud? And a terrible, terrible pessimist?"

"Only a hundred times per day. And just for the record, I am not a pessimist. Unlike you, I am merely being realistic. Not everyone can have his head in the clouds all the time."

"Pfft. Realistic? No, you are _depressing_, my dear friend. And you never smile. Here, look, like that-"

"Shisui what are you _doing_?"

"I'm drawing a smiley on your oatmeal. You know, as a sample. That's how you smile. See? You have to lift the corners of your mouth up just a tiny bit and then-"

"Shisui, you _spilled your tea onto my breakfast._ And _get your fingers out of my face!"_

"Whoa, calm down. That was merely for demonstration purposes. And don't pretend you liked your oatmeal anyway."

"..."

"That proves my point. Now, where were we?"

"You wanted to take your fingers away from my mouth."

"Oh. Right. Er. So. Plans?"

"Studying."

"You are so hopeless. You know, I'm seriously contemplating chucking a spoonful of oatmeal at your face."

"I don't think your mother would approve if we made a mess in the kitchen."

Shisui grinned. As if he ever cared. And really, Itachi had doomed himself by not threatening him. He took his spoon, and carefully aimed the load at Itachi.

Who would've thought oatmeal on rainy days could be good for something?

* * *

**...Reviews?**


End file.
